


Hasty temper

by molki



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molki/pseuds/molki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasu is going through some trouble, Hina tries to be a good friend and talks to him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasty temper

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happens during their 47 Tour, before Okinawa.

They were in the middle of their biggest tour so far and still their manager decided that they had too much free time that could be used to promote the group instead, so they always had something scheduled in-between concerts. Their afternoon today was reserved for individual interviews and the initial idea was for them to be interviewed all at once by different reporters each but in the end they didn’t bring enough staff and the interviews had to be split into two different sections. At the moment, Yokoyama, Shibutani and Maruyama were going through a series of questions at different rooms while the rest of them waited in the dressing room.   
  
Nishikido was at one of the room’s corners listening to foreign music with his way too large headphones whilst Ohkura slept curled up on the couch that clearly was too small for him. The other two members of the group were sitting at the chairs that were placed by the only window of the small room, discussing something in low, rushed voices even though the others weren’t paying attention.   
  
“Why did he get mad this time?”  
  
“Because he called me twice and I didn’t answer.”  
  
“Well, that’s very like him.” He scratched his chin and sighed. “He has always been stubborn and demanding like that,” he was patting his friend’s back lightly. “And everyone must give him attention the moment he needs it and let him be whenever he decides that he wants to be left alone. It’s always extreme with him, it’s hard to keep up with that uncertain balance and I already told him many times he should try to be more considerate of other people’s needs and feelings.”  
  
The younger boy finally moved his hands away from his face, revealing red-rimmed eyes and tear streaks down his cheeks.  
  
“Whoa! Was it that bad?” He exclaimed louder than he meant to as he resumed his patting “Don’t take it so seriously! He may sound mean sometimes but it’s just that he is too sensitive and always on defensive mode.” He shrugged. “It seems that aggressive words are his way of pushing people away when they hurt him, but most of the time he doesn’t mean what he says, I assure you. And you know I’m experienced at dealing with him.” He grinned, trying to add some humor to his words, he hated seeing people cry, especially when his _friends_ were to blame for that.  
  
“Murakami-kun,” the boy started solemnly and his bottom lip trembled a bit. “I think I’m in love with him.”  
  
He couldn’t be expected to conceal his shocked expression over a statement like that, right? He opened his mouth several times only to close it back again. He had no idea what to say in response to _that_.  
  
The boy stayed silent, holding his stunned gaze as if it to prove the seriousness of his words.  
  
“Look,Yasu…” he frowned trying to look for the right words. “I’m not saying this to discourage you or because I doubt what you’re telling me but why do you think you are _in love_ with him? Isn’t that too strong of a word to use?”  
  
“As strong as what I’m feeling.” He stated and then pressed his lips on a tight line. He looked vexed as he averted his eyes.  
  
“Hey!” Hina hit the back of his head. “Don’t get mad at me, I’m trying to help here! I just want to make sure you understand the seriousness and problem with what you’re saying.”  
  
“I do understand.” He sighed, resigned. “And I wouldn’t be telling you if I hadn’t thought about it seriously. I can’t find another way to describe it.” He threw his hands up, exasperated. “I think about him _all the time_ , even when I don’t want to and when I probably shouldn’t. He’s always _there_ somehow, creeping his way into my thoughts and when I notice I’m including him in all my plans, wishing to see him and wanting to spend time together even when he doesn’t _want to_ and-” He held his fingers up to his temples and closed his eyes tightly. “It’s such a mess. _I’m_ a mess. I feel all kinds of bad for thinking about him in ways I shouldn’t. I’m a terrible friend.”  
  
“You are not!” He was quick to retort, because Yasu was definitely a great friend! No one should ever doubt that, especially not him. “You are a wonderful friend, we can all attest to that and I’m sure he thinks the same. When you’re not around he can only say good things about you.”  
  
“When I’m not around.” He smiled weakly as he repeated, but the other man could tell it was an amused smile.  
  
“You know how he loves to tease you.”  
  
He nodded and smiled a little wider.  
  
They sat there in silence for a while as if lost in their own thoughts.  
  
“You know,” Hina started after a while. “He might even feel the same.”  
  
Yasu snorted.  
  
“I’m serious! I may always try to look at the bright side but I don’t take things like this lightly, I would never say this just to make you feel better.”  
  
That seemed to pick up the other man’s attention and he looked at Hina with hopeful eyes.  
  
“I’m not saying it’s a sure thing tough,” He added carefully. “But judging from the things I know about him, it’s a possibility.”  
  
Yasu’s eyebrows were knit together now and his confused face almost made the other man laugh.  
  
“Can you keep a secret?” He asked instead.  
  
“You know you can completely trust me.”   
  
“I know, I just…” He ran his fingers through his hair a few times. “He would kill me if he knew I was telling you about this so it’s very important that you never, _ever_ tell him about it. No matter what.”  
  
Yasu nodded eagerly, his eyes completely honest.  
  
“He already fell for boys in the past. He loves girls as we all know it but the boys that managed to catch his attention were the ones he fell _harder_ for.” He gave his friend a moment to absorb the new piece of valuable information. “And also the ones who made him suffer the most.” The last part was said in a serious tone, filled with concern and warning.  
  
“I see.” He bit his lip, his tears were already drying up and Hina was happy to notice there was no trace of wetness in his eyes. “But that doesn’t imply he likes me the same way I like him.”  
  
“No, it doesn’t. But it definitely means you’ve got a chance, right?” He nudged Yasu’s shoulder.  
  
The younger boy couldn’t help the shy but bright smile that curved his lips.  
  
“So stop moping around and do something.”  
  
“I’m _always_ trying to do something.” The smile was once again gone and he was back at looking uneasy. “He is such a handful! Sometimes it’s just so difficult to understand him, and I try so hard! I sweat I try to understand him with all my might.”  
  
“I know. I can see that and I’m sure he sees it too. He appreciates it, I can tell.” He stretched a bit, adjusting his position on the chair. “Maybe you shouldn’t worry so much.”  
  
“Not worrying is definitely not an option, I already worry about it all the time. I literally have no reason to believe he likes me like that. Besides, he is mad at me.”  
  
“He is _not_ really mad at you and you know it. You know him well enough to tell when he is really upset or just overreacting to get your attention. Right now, we both know he is asking for your attention, he is just too proud to admit it and is probably secretly hoping you like him enough to go after him.”  
  
“He makes things so much more complicated.” He looked almost pained and it made Hina laugh.  
  
“But you love him just like that. It’s the same for me, no matter how bratty and spoiled he acts it only makes me like him even more. Yoko says I have issues.” He finished his sentence with a shrug.  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Do I what? Have issues? Of course not! Yoko is just trying to find ways of criticizing me, like he always does.”  
  
“No, I mean,” Yasu looked at the ground as if embarrassed and Hina frowned, confused. “Do you have feelings for Shibuyan as well, Murakami-kun?”  
  
He looked surprised first but then he laughed.  
  
“I obviously do have feelings for him,” He laughed harder when Yasu looked up and his eyes were twice their normal size. “Don’t look at me like that! Not the same way you like him, don’t worry! But I do love him very much, he means a lot to me.”  
  
Yasu sighed relieved and it only made Hina laugh more.  
  
“It’s just,” He started, but then he shook his head.  
  
“Come on, say it! I just told you a secret, open your heart.”  
  
“Well,” The younger man scratched his head. “I’ve wondered about the kind of relationship the two of you have before.”  
  
Hina nodded, encouraging him to go on.  
  
“You are very close and you get along so well, I think you know him more than anyone.”  
  
“That just means we’re good friends, Yasu.”  
  
“No, but let me finish!” He was a bit flustered. “It’s the way that he talks about you, the way he looks up to you and always listens to what you say.”  
  
Hina felt the urge to ask what was it that Subaru said about him but he didn’t utter a word and just waited patiently for Yasu to continue.  
  
“Also, you are so caring with him, and I don’t know… there’s this _thing_ about you two when you are together, as if you complement each other and have so much mutual respect and affection, I… well, I obviously get a bit jealous sometimes.”   
  
“We do have a special connection, I think.” He grinned at Yasu’s frown. “We’ve been together since forever and we went through a lot together, the way I feel about him is different from the way I feel about my other friends but I can’t explain how exactly.”  
  
Yasu squinted at him.   
  
“Are you really sure you only like him as a friend? Because everything you just said only makes me want to differ.”  
  
Hina hit him while laughing.   
  
“You don’t have to worry about it! I mean it.” Then he looked as if he was about to say something but gave up on it. Yasu obviously didn’t let that go unnoticed.  
  
“Say it! If you don’t tell me what you were going to say I’ll just make it all up in my head, I’m telling you! And it’s probably going to be worse than what you were about to say.”  
  
“I’m sure of it! With that imagination of yours!” He sighed, already regretting it. “Keep in mind that this should stay between us, I’m dead serious here. Geez, I told myself I would never talk about it, I have no idea why I’m telling _you_ about it.”  
  
“Because I’m a great friend, as you said before.” He feigned a smug expression and Hina smacked him again for good measure.  
  
“We had a thing before.” He decided to say it all at once and surely enough Yasu looked appalled.   
  
Yasu may have said all that about Hina’s relationship with Subaru but in the end he could never have guessed something actually happened between them. No one could have guessed it, probably.   
  
“It was a long time ago. We were young. _Too_ young to even be involved with stuff like that, but we were curious, Subaru always enjoyed living dangerously and at the time I felt fired up and daring whenever I was with him. It was thrilling to go on adventures together, we were together _all the time_. It happened naturally and we didn’t think much of it, I only knew I liked him a lot and hated being apart. Our mothers even got a bit concerned about our proximity when they found out we were planning to run away together.” He laughed a bit.  
  
“I didn’t know.” Yasu was serious, way too serious for Hina’s liking. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“What the hell are you sorry for?” He smacked the other man again. “Listen to what I’m saying! It’s something that happened in the past, when we were too young to even understand it fully, and it was over as quickly as it started too. It never affected our friendship and we never talked much about it, it’s something none of us took seriously but that we can’t deny happened. Maybe it’s what gives our relationship that different feeling you were talking about earlier, but I assure you the way I feel about him and he feels about me is completely different from the way you are feeling about him right now.”  
  
“Are you sure?” He looked so doubtful.  
  
“100% sure!” He hoped he sounded as honest as he felt.  
  
The younger boy took a long breath.  
  
“Thank god! I would hate it if I had to fight over him with you.” He winced when Hina’s hand hit the back of his head. “Thank you, Murakami-kun.” He said with a smile after a long pause. “Talking to you made me feel a bit better, even if I still think Shibuyan definitely doesn’t see me that way.”  
  
“You will never know unless you try something. And if you don’t want to risk too much, just be more open about how you feel, don’t be afraid to show him how much you care. Be impulsive, surprise him doing something you normally wouldn’t, that will throw him off balance and make him wonder.”  
  
It was then that the three that had been interviewed for about twenty minutes stormed back into the dressing room, making a ruckus.   
  
“Come on, come on! Your turn now,” Yoko commanded in an unnecessarily high tone.  
  
Maru was already cluing them in about the kind of questions they were going to ask. Subaru looked irritated as he shook Ohkura awake and motioned for Ryo that it was time to go.  
  
Yasu and Hina stood up and the later watched from the corner of his eye as the short blond changed his expression from nervous to defiant and strode all the way to where their lead singer was standing looking at the window with a displeased expression adorning his face.   
  
Hina couldn’t help slowing down his steps as he watched feeling a bit apprehensive. But when Yasu circled Subaru’s waist from behind and whispered something into his ear that made Subaru turn around with a face of astonishment as he yelled a loud _hey!_ at the guitarist who was already running in the direction of the door while giggling, he could clearly see _it_. There was _something_ about those two as well, it wasn’t something he could define quite yet but it was definitely there.  
  
Yasu ran past him as Yoko whined about not wanting to see gross scenes like that when there weren’t even _fangirls_ around to squeal at the gratuitous _fanservice_.   
  
Hina stayed by the door for a while. He looked at Subaru, trying to catch his attention without having to call his name and when Subaru finally held his gaze he showed him his best _knowing grin_ , which made Subaru’s jaw drop as his face acquired a rare shade of pink and that was enough to make Hina laugh and close the door, only having the time to listen to Subaru’s angry _come back here and explain yourself, Murakami!_ before he was too far away in the corridor to identify any of the ruckus that was going on inside their dressing room.  
  
When he turned the corner, Yasu was still there, sporting a way too giddy smile.   
  
“So?”  
  
He was quite sure after seeing Subaru’s reaction: Yasuda caught his attention and he could even be head over heels about the guitarist by now for all Hina knew, but he couldn’t possibly tell Yasu any of that. If anyone was going to do it, it had to be Subaru himself. And he had shared enough of their secrets with Yasu already for one day.  
  
“You surprised him, all right!” They both laughed. “What did you tell him?”  
  
Hina could swear the wide smile Yasu flashed at him had something evil to it and that was a first.   
  
“You will have to figure that out yourself.” He said simply as he followed through and entered the room.  
  
“Hey!” Hina called after him. “That’s not fair!” But the door was already closed and he signed.   
  
But soon enough he was smiling again. If there was one person in the world he trusted to take care of Subaru, it was Yasu and it actually made him glad to see those two idiots being so smitten around each other, it kind of _made sense_ now that he thought about it.  
  
And he felt good for being the one who helped them a little bit somehow, the thought alone made him smile a bit wider. A good warm feeling spread through his chest as he entered the room where the interviewer had been waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I would never be able to post this without the help of my dear friend and beta reader theotheralissa <3  
> This fic was originally posted here: http://arrisor.livejournal.com/21117.html


End file.
